


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.0

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.0

Brienne wejigii mar walba u eegay sida Jaime jasiirad yar oo Tarth koray ee masaafada, saxarka ah oo xumbo ee buluuga ah badda ugu badan. Waxay arkeen Jaime kulmeen waxyaabo badan oo ay waqti together- dhali, mimes, Brotherhood- laakiin iyadu Weligey ma arkin isaga oo kaliya sida raaxo sida ay hadda ahaa. Oo wuxuu sameeyey wax uu ugu fiican in aad qariso, si aad u hubsato, laakiin waxay arki karin muruqyada ee uu xiisad qoorta iyo daanka maqaarka hoostiisa.

Waxay Wajiguu. "Jaime. Tani waa iga guriga. Waxaad isku dayi kartaa in aadan fiirin sidaas ku faraxsanayn."

Jaime jeestay oo cidiba isaga at difaac. "Sorry, iga marwada Waa. Kaliya ma nooca dagaalka fiican ayaan ahay. Waxaan ma wanaagsan in la yidhaahdo hadallo dagaal ahay ... waa in aan qabto Tyrion hadalka igu sameeyo, haddii aad dhab ahaan doonayaan Rabbiga Selwyn ansixin ii ah. dhowr koob oo khamri ah isaga oo leh, iyo sharad baan noqon lahaa uu diyaar u guursado maalinta ku xigta! ... Laakiin, i raac, "ayuu qadhaadh oo qoslaya," ayuu igu ama been abuurka regicide oo aan ugu horeysay soo wici doona reflex siin doonaa aaminaadaada in magacyada, halkii ay cadeyn qalad ah iyaga. badan ka dib ayaan waxaan ku sameeyey isku dayaya inaan imtixaamo qaldan oo dhan, oo weli cayda ku wareegsan ha i soo raaco. "

Brienne goolka uu gacanta iyo isaga siiyey cadaadi ah kalsooni. "Aabahay aad ixtiraamaya ka badan inaad adigu isku hadasho. Sokow, weli aad iyo aad walaalkiis waa kuma xiriir wanaagsan ... waxaan shaki uu leeyahay wanaag badan in ay hadda idinku saabsan." Jaime winced at in. Codkiisa u jilcincy. "Waxa uu fahmi doonaa. Isagoo duq ah oo ku filan in uu xasuusto sidoo cadaawadda ah ee King Mad ee dhamaadka, iyo inuu rumaysan doonaan sheekadaada. Xitaa haddii uusan, isagu ma uu arki doono our love kasta oo kale, iyo inay noqon doonaan ku filan. "

"Oo haddii ma ahan?" Codka Jaime ee ahaa qabow sida barafka, iyo ogaatay waxa uu noqon lahaa mira si looga fogaado arrinta.

"Xitaa haddii uu diido inuu ku ogolaado, waxaan istaagi doonaa kuu dhow, sida aan mar walba sameeyo. Ha i rumaysan si yeelsiiyeen in aan bedeli lahaa maskaxda ee qof kasta, xitaa aabbaha." Indhaha cagaaran Jaime la baadho oo wejigiisuu u guud-mar kasta oo shaki, laakiinse ma uu jirin.

Markaas ayuu wuxuu kuyiri Shannon. "Waxaad marwalba jiray gabar madax adag."

Waxay soo jeedsho iyada oo had iyo jeer ayaan weli u hadlo, iyo iyada suxulka ee feeraha, "Waan idiin sheegay, waxa aan necbahay marka aad iigu in wac." Waxay ku guryamaa.

"Waan ka xumahay," Jaime apologetically u sujuuday, "Waxaan samayn karo ilaa aan marwada dhunkasho?"

"Maya lama helo!" Waxay ku tidhi, inkastoo, haddii ay dhoola.


End file.
